


Please Learn to Knock

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [181]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Being Walked In On, Embarrassment, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Married Sex, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate are getting busy when they receive an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Learn to Knock

 

When he was inside Tailgate, Cyclonus sometimes lost focus of his surrounding area.  It was something he had thought about working on, but the times his mind could only focus on his beloved wife and her body and soul aching, reaching up into his, pulling him further and further in for more...

 

Well, in the safety and comfort of their bedroom, he could let go a little bit.

 

So that was all his mind could focus on at the moment.  His petite wife's perky breasts, her hot breath against his, her plump thighs and calloused feet gripping him.  All of it holding him captive in her sweet, pleasant inner walls.

 

Primus, how he wanted to coat them with his seed and nestle in there for the rest of eternity.

 

"Cyc... Oh Cyc-!"

 

"Stay with me... Stay with me a little longer."

 

"Need you... Need you all-! All of you-!"

 

"Almost there.  I'll fill you full soon."

 

"I-I-!  I-I-!!  C-Cybel?!?"

 

Cyclonus didn't register the shock in Tailgate's voice right away, his own eyes having been closed to focus on holding back his own orgasm.  But when he opened it to stare into her eyes, he finally noticed something else had caught her attention.  What would-?!

 

Cybel's wide eyes stared back at him as he stopped thrusting into his wife.

 

"What Daddy doing?"

 

They both quickly sat up, grabbing pillows and the covers to block Cybel from seeing anything too intimate... Luckily, she hadn't seen much.

 

"C-Cybel... wh-what's wrong, sweetie?"

 

"Mommy, what you doing?"

 

"W-We... Cybel, we were-ah-"

 

"Mother and I were..." Cyclonus hesitated himself, not sure what he could even say.

 

"Playing?"

 

They both looked at Cybel in confusion.

 

"Mommy and Daddy... playing?"

 

Oh Primus, could they even get away with that?

 

"Ah... yes!  Yes, yes, sweetie, it's a-"

 

"Exercise."

 

Both girls turned to Cyclonus.

 

"It's like a game, but it's more like an exercise.  Like the people in the park."

 

"X...er-size?"

 

"You remember the people doing the games on those high bars at the park, right?"

 

"Oh..." Cybel didn't understand exercise, but she knew what Daddy was talking about.

 

"Mother and I were... doing one like that.  One you... play with another person."

 

"Oh~ okay."

 

"S-So what do you need, Cybel?" Tailgate thankfully redirected the conversation to something other than what Mommy and Daddy had just been doing.

 

"Bad sleep."

 

"A nightmare?  Oh sweetie..."

 

Cyclonus subtly pulled out of Tailgate and moved to the other side away from Cybel.  "I'll take care of this."

 

"A-Ah yes, Daddy will come tuck you into bed." Tailgate quickly distracted her daughter long enough for Cyclonus to pull his pajama bottoms on.

 

"Okay." Cyclonus was glad he could keep his emotions under better control than Tailgate.  He was able to get away with walking down the hall and tucking Cybel back into bed without waking up her brothers with an erection that was giving him a rather painful limp.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yes, Cybel?"

 

"Do... Mommy and Daddy play... x-er-size a lot?"

 

Oh Primus, why this?

 

"...We do." He couldn't lie to her.  "It... helps."

 

"Helps?"

 

"I'll tell you more another time.  Go to sleep."

 

"But Daddy..."

 

"I'll be here."

 

"O-Okay."

 

Cybel didn't need long to sleep again.  Usually five minutes sitting with her helped.

 

So by the time Cyclonus got back to his bed, his erection had painfully deflated by then.

 

"I think it's time we taught our children to knock first."

 

Tailgate couldn't argue with that.

 

END


End file.
